biriversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Fields
Aurora Fields is a secondary character of Gemmed Heroism. She is a high school student and Pyraz in Class A-4. She has the Quirk Photosynthesis, training to become a pro hero as the alter ego of Photosynthia. Biography Early Life Aurora Fields is born on January 25, 2000. She comes from a middle-class family. She grows up and is educated at Heliodor High School; there, she makes friends like Brent Sheridan/Siren and Sara Hajaz/Expulso-Girl. At some point before preschool, Aurora unlocks her Quirk. During middle school, she trains in basic martial arts to help defend herself in high school. Personality Alongside her Photosynthia alter ego, Aurora lives the life of a normal 17-year-old high school student. She has a passion for music - plays the flute - and writing, and watches anime (preferably magical girl ones) in her free time. She focuses on the details more than the big picture and tends to have everything as organized as possible. She can talk for hours on subjects she enjoys, often described as a nerd by others. She is a bit shy when it comes to strangers, but, once acquainted, she usually becomes more talkative. Aurora has a friendly and dependable nature, always being there to support her comrades. She always does her best, not faring with rejection and failure well. She has a fear of the dark, as well as anything more than four legs. She has a habit of biting her nails when nervous, and often blurts out "yay". She dislikes heights, but not to the point of being nauseous. She is easy-going and refined, not being very hyper. She desires all the finer things in life - lovely clothes, home, furniture, and environment. Procrastination is Aurora's worst enemy, and she finds herself lacking the ambition to make her dreams a reality. People are inclined to take advantage of her sympathetic and tractable nature. She naturally attracts people with problems who seek her understanding and advice. She can give good advice, although it is unlikely she would follow it herself. She is most successful in situations where she can use her skills in diplomacy in handling people, but where she is not under pressure or required to carry responsibility and make decisions. It is difficult for Aurora to be individualistic and make her own decisions, for she lacks self-confidence. She is shown to be right-handed, as well as heterosexual. Appearance Aurora is a teenage girl of average height. She has a slim, fit build, blue-gray eyes that glow green during Quirk use, neck-length, dirty-blonde hair that curls from eye-level to the ends, and lightly-tanned skin. Freckles bridge her nose, and a mole is present on the left side of her chin. She wears contacts the majority of the time, but she occassionally wears glasses at home. Her casual clothes are typically neat and vivid-colored. At Heliodor, Aurora wears the standard female uniform. Her winter uniform consists of a white, long-sleeved button-up that is tucked in and unbuttoned a bit on the top, a black tank-top, an orange clip-on ribbon with the emblem at the ends, a Khaki sweater vest with an orange collar and orange sleeve ends (as well as the emblem), a black mid-thigh skirt, Khaki leggings, and white sneakers with a light-gray tongue, a peach horizontal stripe, peach soles, and white shoelaces. Aurora's summer uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved button-up that is tucked in and unbuttoned a bit on the top, the same tank-top, ribbon, skirt, leggings, and sneakers. Her hero costume consists of a shiny, mint-green leotard with a silver stripe down each side. She doesn't necessarily need her hands free to use her Quirk, but she likes moving her arms around dramatically while she uses it. She also wears dark-green leggings with white vine-like patterns running down them, white combat boots with metallic spikes on the bottom, light-green goggles, a white headband decorated with fake rose buds to hold her hair away from her face, and a white scabbard with her retracted staff inside. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Photosynthesis: An Emitter Quirk that allows Aurora to grow plants quickly. She can absorb sunlight to perform the necessary photosynthesis for the plants to be strong. In addition, she needs dirt for the plants to take root in. If it is used while there is no available sunlight to take in, nausea and dizziness will ensue due to the plants being fed with the resources available in Aurora's body. Eventually she will faint if she pushes herself too far; maximum five minutes if it is not being used constantly during that time. Super Moves *'Pollen Blizzard': Aurora grows a lot of large flowers at an accelerated rate. When they all bloom at the same time, a large cloud of pollen is shot into the air. It doubles as attack and defense. **'Attack': Used in an attempt to make the target pass out from lack of fresh air. **'Defense': Used like a smoke screen to restrict the target's field of vision. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Aurora is usually in the top ten of all scores due to her high intellect. She has a passion for heroics and music and has a knack for writing. In addition, she has high knowledge of plants and can create a specific type without much thought. *'Support Skills': Due to her uncanny organizational skills, she can support a team easily. Because she prefers to be a follower more than a leader, she assists from behind the scenes, holding the team together. *'Combatant': With the combined skills of her physical strength and Quirk, she can take down targets with ease. Usually, she blinds them with pollen and takes them down with a swift hit to the head, but she can tangle them and slam them against obstacles as well. Stats *'Power': 3/5 *'Speed': 4/5 *'Technique': 3/5 *'Intelligence': 5/5 *'Cooperativeness': 4/5 Equipment *'Costume Pre-Alpha': The first costume made for Aurora in Heliodor. Crafted for movement ease, Aurora can utilize her Quirk and use her agility without much trouble. **'Retractable Staff': A staff that extends on both ends and can be retracted, placed in her scabbard. Aurora only uses this in emergencies (i.e. Quirk cooldown). Facilities *'Aurora Residence': The Aurora Residence is a three-story house in Olathe, Kansas, home to Aurora, Connor, Aaron, Trevor, Peter, Peyton, Layla, Jessica, and Bryce Fields. *'Heliodor High School': A campus taking up most of the space in Ainsley, Kansas. A hero school with multiple courses, it’s almost as popular as U.A. Although U.A. progresses a bit faster and has more students, Heliodor manages to stay its rival. Relationships Family *Connor Fields - Brother *Aaron Fields - Brother *Trevor Fields - Brother *Peter Fields - Brother *Peyton Fields - Brother *Layla Fields - Sister *Jessica Fields - Mother *Bryce Fields - Father Allies *Heliodor High School **Andrew "Andy" Hightower/Psyche **Kiana Jones/Copeleon **Jason Lei/Zapper **Ying Sy/Magnitude **Dove Todoroki "Alata Synder"/Burst **Janse Steele/Peryton **Sara Hajaz/Expulso-Girl **Macy Maxwell **Shiro Handa/Sound Wave **Sage Sheridan/S.S. Orbit Category:My Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Terra-66